<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sunshine and Sentinel's Search by EpicLinkSam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844378">A Sunshine and Sentinel's Search</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam'>EpicLinkSam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki lost something important, and asks Tsubasa to help her find it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki &amp; Kazanari Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EpicLinkSam's r/Symphogear Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sunshine and Sentinel's Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motorcycle maintenance was a pain to most, but to Tsubasa Kazanari, it wasn’t much of an issue. In fact, she found joy fixing them up after her battles (if there was anything left of them). How she was a klutz at literally everything else aside from this and fighting, she didn’t know. The others would never let her hear the end of this, even though it had been a few years since they all graduated. Some things never change.</p><p>She had just finished tightening a few screws, before she heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>“Tsubasa-saaaaaaan!” Hibiki said, running into the garage.</p><p>“Oh, Tachibana.” Tsubasa was using a cloth to wipe the oil on her face and arms. “Do you need something?”</p><p>Hibiki nodded vigorously. “It’s a big problem, Tsubasa-san!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hibiki quickly explained her issue to Tsubasa. The girl’s eyes widened, before she sighed.</p><p>“Only you could lose something so important, Tachibana.”</p><p>“Can you help me, Tsubasa-san?” Hibiki asked, hands in a praying position. “You’re the only one I can ask!”</p><p>“Really? Why me?”</p><p>“Because if I asked Chris-chan, she’d make fun of me and also get angry. If I asked Maria-san, she’d give me a stern talking to. If I asked Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan, I don’t think they’d be able to keep the secret. And you know why I can’t ask Miku. And to top it all off, they all went to go shopping together.”</p><p>“That’s sound reasoning, but part of me feels a bit offended.” Tsubasa admitted, as Hibiki basically said that she was the most lenient. “But I will help you.”</p><p>“Really! Thanks a bunch, Tsubasa-san!” Hibiki jumped at her friend and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the oil stains. Tsubasa quickly changed into cleaner casual clothes, before turning back to Hibiki.</p><p>“We can take one of my bikes.” Tsubasa said.</p><p>“Er… you’re not going to crash it, right?” Hibiki asked as Tsubasa got on one of them.</p><p>“I make no promises, Tachibana.”</p><p>Hibiki sighed as she got on the back, putting on the extra helmet. The garage door slid open, and Tsubasa rode out with Hibiki hanging on.</p><p>“So, where should we search first, Tachibana?” Tsubasa asked. “Retrace your steps.”</p><p>“Hmm… I went for a jog today before I noticed it was missing.” Hibiki remembered. “Let’s start at the park.”</p><p>Tsubasa pulled over at the park as the two walked down Hibiki’s jogging path and looked around for it.</p><p>“It should stand out…” Hibiki said, looking through the grass.</p><p>“Hmm…” Even after training her eyes, Tsubasa couldn’t see if anything stood out in particular.</p><p>“Hey, now that I think about it, isn’t this where we met Chris-chan?” Hibiki asked, looking at a clearing in the park.</p><p>“Indeed.” Tsubasa noticed. “This place sure does bring back memories.”</p><p>Hibiki laughed. “I remember how Chris-chan kicked your butt.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Tsubasa said, raising an eyebrow. “Because I recall that the Noise had stopped you with a single move.”</p><p>“W-Well, I think it’s not here!” Hibiki said, changing the subject. “Let’s go to the stadium next!”</p><p>This time, instead of getting off, they slowly circled the stadium to see if they could find it.</p><p>“So why did you jog here?” Tsubasa asked.</p><p>“Well… it was where I first saw you perform.” Hibiki admitted. “What happened was scary, but it was an important day for both of us.”</p><p>Tsubasa didn’t respond to that as she looked at the looming stadium over them. She herself couldn’t forget that day. How could she? It was the day she lost her…</p><p>“Oh, and I made fifty laps around the place.”</p><p>Tsubasa brought the bike to a halt and looked back at Hibiki. <em>“Fifty laps?”</em></p><p>“Yeah.” Hibiki said, nonchalantly. “Why?”</p><p>“…you still find ways to impress me, Tachibana.” Tsubasa said as she continued to drive. “But it looks like it’s not here.”</p><p>“Well, then there’s one place left we can find it.” Hibiki said.</p><p>They drove over to the local crêpes van.</p><p>“So you stopped by here after your run?” Tsubasa asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hibiki said. “The crêpes from that time we had them with Chris-chan and Miku were really good. I got kinda addicted to them.”</p><p>“Well, you did run fifty laps around the stadium.” Tsubasa said.</p><p>“And fifty around the park too.” Hibiki added.</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Hey, there it is!”</p><p>Hibiki pointed over at one of the tables that were set up. Sitting on top of them was a small black box with a ribbon tied onto it.</p><p>“So you must have left it behind by accident.” Tsubasa said. “Well, it’s a good thing we found it-”</p><p>A red bird landed on the table and observed the black box. It pecked at it a few times, before grabbing it by the ribbon and flying off.</p><p>“Birdie no!” Hibiki shouted. “Come back!”</p><p>“After it, Tachibana!” Tsubasa shouted.</p><p>Tsubasa revved up the engine and the two sped off towards the bird. It was flying fairly low to the ground thanks to the weight of the box. Hibiki held out a hand to try and grab it, but it was far out of reach for her.</p><p>“Tsubasa-san!” Hibiki cried. “It’s too far!”</p><p>“Stand on my shoulders, Tachibana!” Tsubasa shouted.</p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous?” She asked.</p><p>“Tachibana, after all the monsters and literal Gods we’ve fought over the years, standing on my shoulders while we’re on a motorcycle sounds dangerous to you?” Tsubasa replied.</p><p>“…good point.”</p><p>Hibiki slowly stood up on the backseat of the motorcycle, before carefully climbing up Tsubasa’s back and balancing herself on her shoulders. They didn’t notice, but they had started travelling on the sea-side road.</p><p>“Almost…!” Hibiki reached out at the bird, her fingers grazing the box.</p><p>Tsubasa noticed that the bird wasn’t changing direction and was still going straight. It wouldn’t be a problem for the bird, but they would have to make a turn on the road or they’d drive right off the side and into the ocean.</p><p>“Tachibana?” Tsubasa said, a little concerned. “Could you hurry up?”</p><p>“I’m trying!” Hibiki said, swiping at the bird. “But this is really difficult!”</p><p>“We’re cutting it a bit close, Tachibana…” Tsubasa said, tightening her grip.</p><p>“I’m almost there!”</p><p>“TACHIBANA!” Tsubasa shouted as the motorcycle shot off the edge and into the air.</p><p>“GOT IT!” Hibiki yelled, grabbing the box and sliding off Tsubasa’s back.</p><p>In a swift movement, Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Hibiki and kicked off her bike. They landed hard on the pavement, but on dry land. The bike landed in the water with a loud splash.</p><p>“Whew…” Hibiki said, relieved. “We did it…”</p><p>“That was too close.” Tsubasa said. “Are you alright, Tachibana?”</p><p>“Yeah, how about you?” Hibiki asked, sitting up.</p><p>Tsubasa put a hand on her hip and winced, but steadied her breathing.</p><p>“Fine, for the most part.” Tsubasa said.</p><p>“Are you sure-?”</p><p>“Tachibana, I’ve broken bones before.” Tsubasa said. “If I let a simple bruised hip keep me down, I wouldn’t be here today.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so.” Hibiki said, before looking at the box. “We got it though. The ribbon is a bit torn, but we got it.”</p><p>“I think it still looks nice.” Tsubasa said. “As if the ribbon has gone through several battles in its life, with those scars as proof.”</p><p>“Hee hee, only you can think up something like that, Tsubasa-san.” Hibiki said with a smile. “And on the bright side, your motorcycle didn’t blow up-”</p><p>A huge burst of water shot up from the spot where Tsubasa’s bike had sunk. A fine mist was created from the explosion’s heat.</p><p>“…oh.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Tsubasa said. “I have more.”</p><p>“I know.” Hibiki said, before realizing something. “Hey, Tsubasa-san?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“…couldn’t we have just used our Relics to catch the bird?”</p><p>Tsubasa was silent as she processed this information, before laughing.</p><p>“It seems that we’re both fools, Tachibana.”</p><p>Hibiki laughed as well at the situation they were in. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>“What the heck did you two do?!”</p><p>The two of them turned around to see the other girls standing behind them.</p><p>“…this is the worst. Am I still cursed?” Hibiki quietly asked herself, before changing her tone. “Oh uh, hi everyone!”</p><p>“What brings you all here?” Tsubasa asked, as the two of them stood up.</p><p>“…Tsubasa, we saw you two speeding through the city like escaped convicts.” Maria said, exasperated.</p><p>“I don’t think <em>I’ve </em>ever gone that fast.” Shirabe added.</p><p>“And I’m sure most pro-racers were slower than that!” Chris added.</p><p>“Well, we were in a bit of a hurry.” Tsubasa admitted.</p><p>“What for, dess?” Kirika asked.</p><p>Tsubasa gently pushed Hibiki forward to Miku.</p><p>“Eh? Here? Now?” Hibiki asked.</p><p>“You did say you wanted all of us to see when it happens.” Tsubasa said. “We’re all here.”</p><p>“But this isn’t what I had imagined…” Hibiki complained. Her original plan was going to be a lot more romantic than her friends worrying over why she and Tsubasa looked like tornado survivors. “Oh well.”</p><p>“Wait, what’s going on?” Chris asked. The others were about to ask as well, but Tsubasa put a finger to her lips, telling them to quiet down.</p><p>“What is it, Hibiki?” Miku asked. “What was so important that you put yourself in danger again? And in the most absurd way possible so far.”</p><p>“Well… I had to get something important.” Hibiki said. “And…”</p><p>She looked back at Tsubasa, who gave her an encouraging nod. Hibiki took a deep breath.</p><p>“I want to ask you something, Miku.”</p><p>Hibiki got down on one knee, before pulling out the box.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>The box opened up with a click. Sitting inside it, was a ring. The others all gasped, while Tsubasa smiled. Miku put her hands over her mouth in surprise.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>